Teenagers
by Kitte-Wolf
Summary: Inspired by the MCR song. Young Justice is not so young anymore and chaos happens. Crack. T for a reason- don't read if your mind hasn't already been gutterized. There will be sequels, most likely.
1. Chapter 1

**If you recognize it, it's not mine. I was inspired by Calm and Collected by WindyWords123. It's a good story.**

"Shit! I hate spandex!" Artemis was pissed, seriously pissed. "Now don't look over here!"

"Artemis, you might not realize this… but we are all in the same position as you," Robin said, while the Team wondered if that really was their little bird. "And, by the way, it's a totally not asterous one- heavy on the dis."

"Uh… guys… my shirt broke," Conner stammered, as clueless as always.

"Just call the League already!" M'gann sounded slightly histeric.

"I hate Klarion," Wally muttered, beginning to writhe to get out of his too-tight uniform.

"You aren't the only one," Artemis grumbled.

"Let us all just remain calm," Kaldur instructed, silently screaming at the tightness of his clothes.

"So who is calling the League? I, for one, don't want to," Robin asked, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"You know, we could all just go nude," Wally suggested. "A lot less painful."

"Are you kidding? They would have a heart attack, need mind bleach, pass out, wake up, and proceed to freak out. I don't want to have to go through that," Conner growled.

"Just listen to Wally. He actually has a good idea," Kaldur pointed out.

"Sure, whatever," Robin mumbled, turning his eyes away from the almost completely nude speedster.

"Just someone call the League!" M'gann shrieked.

"Okay, everyone calm down! I've dealt with this before," Robin pointed out. "The most important thing is to stay calm."

"You have?" M'gann asked, curious.

"Yep. One time Bats and I had our ages switched. It was fun," Robin wore his famous shit-eating grin.

"Okay. Wally, call the League," Kaldur ordered.

"Dude, why does the nude guy have to call them?" Artemis complained, eyes narrowed.

"Because I said so," Kaldur deadpanned.

"Fine by me," Conner replied, shrugging.

"Hey, Supey, we have a problem…" Wally was staring at his communicator, blushing.

"_Kid Flash, where are your clothes, and why do you look like an adult?"_ Superman's befuddled voice was so confused sounding they could hear the puzzled expression he wore.

"Just get to our coordinates, 'kay?" Wally replied to the Kryptonian before hanging up. He turned to look at his teammates, giving them thumbs up. Robin smirked, Artemis rolled her eyes, Conner scowled, Kaldur raised an eyebrow, and M'gann just frowned.

"I wonder how badly they'll freak out," Robin said with a calculating lilt. "I mean, when Roy and I were facing off against Jason Blood in India, and Blood turned Roy into a toddler, well, I bet you could hear Ollie's scream in Jump. And we were in Metropolis."

"So that's what I heard," Wally muttered, looking thoughtful. "So I guess they won't react very well to us being aged ten years, huh."

"I do not doubt that," Kaldur replied, just as the League got there.

Superman had finally come, and he just stood and stared at the nude Wally, the indecent (her costume of spandex had been torn to shreds) Artemis, the contemplative Robin, the blushing M'gann, the straight-faced Kaldur, and the shirtless annoyed Conner, barely taking in anything else. His world had just stopped turning. The Team, the League's babies- they had all grown up!

"I-I'm not ready for this," Superman choked out, before promptly passing out.

"Dude, do I need to get the smelling salts?" Robin asked, looking around. "I totally have some."

"I do not believe that wise, Robin. You might be injured when he wakes up," Kaldur suggested.

"True, true. So, now we can add getting aged up to the list! Okay, so far at least Wally and Kaldur and I have been de-aged, gendersbent, powers switched, body-switched, swopped ages with our mentors, and now aged up. The above list provided by Klarion's insistence on messing with us and a random ray gun of Joker's," Robin listed.

"Wait- all that's happened to you?" Conner was mystified.

"Well, yeah! You aren't a true hero until you've been genderbent!" Wally looked at Conner. "Did the G-nomes not teach you that?"

"Well, no, so you mean…" The Kryptonian hybrid trailed off.

"Indeed. Every single member of the League has been genderbent at some time or another," Kaldur informed.

"So, great. I get to be a guy some day. Wonderful!" Artemis looked completely peeved.

"When's Supey Sr. gonna wake up?" Robin asked. "This really isn't whelming at all."

"Okay, I'll call Flash, just give me a mo-" Wally was cut off by Superman waking up.

"Oh my goodness, Team, don't worry, don't freak out, don't panic, we'll fix you, you'll be fine, just do-" Superman's rambling was stopped cold.

"Supes. Dude. Does it look like we're freaking out?" Robin had an eyebrow raised.

"You're the only one panicking here," M'gann politely pointed out.

"I'll call the League, don't worry, you're all gonna be fixed!" Superman pressed a comm. Link in his ear. "Yes. Batman. Get here fast. Be sure to bring Green Arrow, Flash, Aquaman, and Manhunter. Just do it! Please? Please? We need help over here! The Team was aged up!" Superman hung up, then turned to face the Team, where Artemis was cursing spandex and speedsters, now completely naked after standing up to smack Wally after he made an inappropriate joke. The stress completely destroyed the already ruined uniform. Robin had finally cracked and was squirming out of his uniform.

"Ah, so you finally gave in to the great power of the nudity god!" Wally joked, smirking at the bird.

"No, it was cutting off my blood circulation and it was getting uncomfortable," Robin was completely calm. Completely. While Superman freaked out in a corner after seeing Artemis' accidental nudity.

"Well, we can't have- urk!" Wally was cut off by Flash arriving and squeezing him half to Heaven while spouting gibberish in speed-talk. Batman was next, and took in the fact that three of the Team members were nude, his son included. He rushed over, grabbed Robin, took his cape off, and covered his son with it.

"Bats, seriously, even if you don't remember it, I've been aged up before," Robin stared through narrowed eyes at the Caped Crusader.

"You will have to tell me everything that happened every time you were aged up," Batman growled, and Robin smirked. What happened in Vegas- would stay in Vegas. Manhunter was next, rushing over to his niece where they began chatting in Martian- or more where Manhunter talked, worried, and mother-henned while M'gann blushed uncomfortably. Then came Aquaman, arriving on the beach located conveniently nearby, where he rushed over to Kaldur and began freaking out. Green Arrow was last, where he looked at Artemis… And…

"Damn, girl, you're hot!" Ollie looked thoroughly turned on, a smirk on his lips. Everyone turned to stare at him, Robin cackling.

"Just get me some fucking clothes already!" Artemis screamed, her fist drawn back to strike.

"Fine, be that way," the archer muttered. "But we'll have to go to the Watchtower for that."

"Okay. Wally, Robin, Artemis, get under the cape, but keep it clean," Kaldur instructed, and the three aforementioned formerly teen heroes scurried to comply.

"No!" Flash protested, frowning. "Who knows what they might do under there!"

"Artemis… your boob is on my back," Robin muttered, looking annoyed.

"Babe, don't listen to him, your tits are in the perfect places," Wally flirted, and the three under the cape blushed while Artemis kneed the speedster in the balls. Needless to say, he squeaked.

"Just don't have sex in there, and you'll be fine," Ollie instructed. The other mentors glared at him, and he shrugged. "Just sayin'."

With lots of shrieking, grumbling, and Wally being kneed where the sun don't shine, the mentors finally got the protégés to the Cave- where the older heroes were still freaking out. The younger heroes rolled their eyes and slipped off, Robin scrounging for some clothes for them to wear. When they finally found some and got back to the living room, the mentors were still freaking out, now in a more calm manner, but they were still freaking out. The Team exchanged unimpressed looks, and the mentors only ceased freaking out when the zeta tube announced the Team's departure.

_**Recognized: Robin B01 Aqualad B02 Kid Flash B03 Suberboy B04 Miss Martian B05 Artemis B07**_

"Where do you think they're going?" Flash slowly asked Superman, who looked horrified.

"We'll never find them," Ollie shriked, throwing his bow at Aquaman. "And it's all your fault!"

"My fault? How?" Orin looked confused.

"You were supposed to be watching the zeta beams!"

"Oh."

.:Linebreak:.

Wally woke to the worst headache in the history of headaches. It was splitting his head in half.

"Wha? Where are we?" His voice was slurred.

"Vegas," he heard Robin reply, and he looked at the currently-physically-twenty-three-year-old bird.

"What? How did we get here? And what's this?" Robin had thrown a little white pill at his head.

"Headache pill. You'll want to take it. Even with your metabolism, you'll be having a killer hangover- it's your first one, congrats!" The bird was grinning.

"Wha? Who has a hangover?" Conner had come to, physically twenty-six.

"All of you. I'm the only one that didn't get drunk last night, but I still somehow managed to get three tattoos and married to Artemis and Wally," Robin was shaking his head.

"What?" Wally was horrified, even through his pounding hangover. "You and I are married to Artemis?"

"Yes, and I must say, you two are quite good in bed. I got the morning after pill for Artemis when she wakes up," the raven-haired troll was smirking. "Also, the tattoo on your back. I like it."

Eventually the rest of the Team woke up, and Robin began explaining the wild night they had had…

"Okay, so to start it out, Kaldur was the one who suggested we go to Vegas and get drunk, I just took you to the best bar in the city. You all got thoroughly drunk, and M'gann suggested we get tattoos. We did. Kal has five more that he did, Artemis has two, Wally, you have one, and I have three. Then somehow, Conner managed to get Artemis, Wally, and I to marry each other, we got more alcohol, came back here, and had a very sex-filled rest of the night. Artemis, here's your morning after pill. Of course, M'gann, Kaldur, and Conner all did not have sex- the killjoys somehow retained enough sense to not join us in bed in case they hurt us," the bird finished his detailed account of the night. "I bet by now the League has the reversal spell worked up, but you guys might all want to freshen up before we head back. And when they ask, we were in Portland. That's honestly a pretty cool city, if rainy. Well, chop-chop and get all unscruffied!"

"Dude, you are strange," Wally slurred, standing up.

It was seven in the evening by the time Robin deemed the Team ready to return.

_**Recognized: Robin B01 Aqualad B02 Kid Flash B03 Superboy B04 Miss Martian B05 Artemis B07**_

"OhmigoshWallyWallyWallywherewereyounexttimewarnus thankGodyou'reokayIrisnearlykilledmeforlosingyou!" Flash sped over, spouting gibberish.

"Team, Zatara's prepared the spell to get you back to normal. Don't vanish like that again," Batman admonished.

"Well, it was fun being taller than you Bats, but all good things must come to an end," Robin sighed. "C'mon, let's get this over with."

The Team and their mentors entered the main zeta room, where Zatara was waiting, wand at the ready.

"They are all here? Good, we may begin. Have them stand over there." The Team meandered over to where Zatara pointed to, and waited.

"Esrever s'Noiralk lleps dna nruter eht Maet ot rieht reporp sega!" A flash of light blossomed, and the Team collapsed, finally Young Justice again. They meandered off, holding a mental conversation about Vegas and Wally's intertwined Robin/Artemis tattoo on his back, Kaldur's four new fish tattoos, Artemis' bow tattoo and her crossed arrow/bone tattoo, and Robin's birds- a big blue one across his chest, and two smaller eagles on his back.

It was some tale they told the probies when they were aged up, as Nightwing had called a peace where the original Team showed off their amazingness. Artemis, Wally, and Nightwing are still successfully together 'cause Wally never died in Endgame- it was Khaji Da who strangely sacrificed his scarab-y life-likeness to keep Jaime from being too sad at the death of Wally West. Bart still became Kid Flash- Wally, Dick, and Artemis officially hung up their suits to raise a family and get 'officially' married in Central. Bruce, Barry, Ollie, and Paula were still unhappy, but the West-Grayson family sure is. They have- spoilers! I might tell you that story later, if you're all good.

**This was fun to write. 2,104 words. There will be sequels probably- they'll be posted as separate stories. This happened before Zatanna and Rocket.**


	2. Just a little thingy

**Hey! Just letting you know the sequel is up for this story, and since fanfiction requires some form of plot, here's a sneak peak for the newest chaptered story I'm working on, called Them Against the World!**

_"Okay, I'll talk to everyone." Roy stood back up, and soon enough the rest of his family caught the silent message to shut up and pay attention. Nightwing cart wheeled over, grinning._

_"So, what's the big news?" The ebony asked, standing straight next to Red._

_"There's a girl that has been wandering around Gotham… without anyone. I am proposing a vote: those who wish for her to join us, stand on my right. Those who wish we leave her alone, my left." Red Arrow looked around, blue eyes narrowed._

_When the final count came in, Nightwing, Redbird, Gale, Oracle, Heartstrings, Black Magic, Arsenal, and Robin stood on the side to accept Raquel in their family while Blood, Tigress, Oceanis, and Blue Jay stood on Roy's left._

_"Very well. We shall seek out Raquel Ervin tomorrow night. For now, clean up, set the guard, and get some sleep." The redhead ran his hands through his long hair, walking off to where Nightwing stood grinning._

_"I really can't wait to have another sister. Our family shall grow," the bird said happily before hugging Roy for a moment and slipping off. Gale was the next hug, followed by Heartstrings. Various couples kissed each other good night- when would Gale and Tigress get it through their thick heads they liked each other?- and various brother/sister clans cuddled up, Roy pulled into the bird pile which consisted of Nightwing, Blue Jay, Redbird, Robin, and now him. The sisterhood pile was nearby, consisting of all the girls. Gale eventually wandered over to the bird pile, while Blood and Oceanis kept watch- Blood on the roof of the warehouse, Oceanis inside. Soon enough the quiet, hushed breaths of Roy's family calmed him, and he joined them in their sleep._

**There! Does it sound interesting?**


End file.
